Nuestra primer noche
by PinknOz95
Summary: dos titanes enamorados deciden que es hora de expresar sus sentimientos de manera carnal. (pareja al gusto del lector ;D )


HIIIII

pos hola chicos y chicas :v hoy les traigo mi primer Lemon *0*

si leyeron mi FanFic Sueño, sabrán como está esto, pero si no, les explico: este fanfic no tiene una pareja establecida, no hay nombres ni nada, es para que usen su imaginación y lo disfruten con su pareja favorita.

ustedes son los jueces. ustedes me dirán si si sirvo para esto o de plano me voy a vender Bonice para vivir xD (okno._.'

espero su Reviews! :3 :3 :3 :3 disfrutenlo! ;D!

* * *

Hoy es la noche, llevábamos días planeando esto. Les dijimos a nuestros amigos que teníamos una misión especial, sólo por una noche. No preguntaron nada, tal vez sabían que traíamos entre manos, pero no quisieron indagar más sobre el tema, y sólo pidieron que nos cuidáramos, ¡sabía que era en doble sentido! Sólo me sonrojé, si salí a mi habitación a cambiarme. No podía salir de la torre con mi uniforme de batalla, inmediatamente sabrán quien soy, y no quiero que sepan que hace ésta titan fuera de la torre de camino… a un hotel.

Faltaba una hora para nuestra partida, así que tome un baño para relajar mis nervios. Sólo dure 15 minutos, ya que aparte de nerviosa, estaba ansiosa porque llegara la hora. Salí a mi habitación y ponerme algo muy discreto, unos jeans y una blusa ligeramente escotada, y una chamarra muy ligera, y mis botas de siempre. Un poco de perfume, y esperé a que tocaras a mi puerta.

5 minutos después, toc toc toc. El tiempo si había pasado muy rápido.

Eras tú. Siempre me ha gustado como te ves con tu uniforme, pero de civil, es como conocer a otra persona… una persona nueva que me agrada igual.

-¿Lista?- me preguntaste con una sonrisa nerviosa, solo asentí con la cabeza, y salimos de ahí.

Al llegar al hotel, te registraste con el nombre de Adam, claro, no puedes usar tu súper nombre, todo esto es a discreción. No sé si estaba algo paranoica, o el tipo que nos dio la habitación me reconoció; tal vez eran alucinaciones mías… no lo sé. Y no pienso quedarme a averiguarlo. Me tomaste de la mano, y nos dirigimos al elevador.

-y dime, ¿trajiste protección?- pregunte completamente sonrojada.

-claro, los chicos me lo recordaron cuando nos dijeron que nos cuidáramos- y comenzamos a reír, hay que admitirlo, fue muy divertido.

Una vez que llegamos a nuestro piso (12) buscamos la habitación, para nuestra fortuna, se encontraba dos puertas a la izquierda. Al entrar me quedé sin habla.

Un pequeño pasillo nos conducía a un pequeño pero acogedor cuarto. Una cama matrimonial y sábanas blancas, dos mesas de noche a cada lado, se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo; a mi derecha, pegado a la pared se encontraba un gran closet de madera, muy rústico. Frente a la cama se encontraba una puerta/ventana (N.A. no sé cómo se llaman Dx pero son de esas que hay en los hoteles de la playa :v, ok me retiro, perdón por cortar la inspiración 'n-n) cerrada con una cortina, la abrí, y contemplé la vista de Jum City, era hermosa, las luces de la noche me hacían recordar mi hogar, por alguna extraña razón, ya que de dónde vengo, la "ciudad" no es exactamente así.

De repente, me tomaste por la cintura y me sacaste de mis pensamientos. Pusiste tu boca en mi oído y me dijiste

-cerremos esto, no queremos que nadie vea.- y me besaste el oído, y me di vuelta.

Parecía que mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Ahí estabas frente a mí. Nuestras respiraciones se habían exaltado bastante, se notaba en nuestros hombros y nuestros pechos.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, nuestros labios se juntaron, y la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a subir (o tal vez solo éramos nosotros). Nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro en busca de sentirnos más cerca aún.

Inconscientemente viajamos hacia la cama para que te recostaras en ella, y yo sobre ti. Sentí tus manos recorrer mi cuerpo desde los hombros, bajando por mis brazo, rozando mis pechos, viajando a mi cintura, hasta posicionarse en mi trasero. Todo aquello era tan delicioso.

A estas alturas no controlaba mis manos, las cuales estaban impacientes por sentirte a ti… no a tu ropa, a ti. Así que les di lo que querían, y poco a poco comencé a desnudarte por el torso; era tan suave al contacto con mis manos… ¿Qué se sentirá probarlo? Pase mis labios de los tuyos, a tu cuello, lamiendo…besando y mordiendo levemente todo a mi paso.

Baje poco a poco, no quería dejarte de saborear ningún centímetro de ti. Justo al llegar a tu ombligo, detuviste mi viaje. Me obligaste a verte a los ojos, tus manos tomaron el inicio de mi blusa y la levantaron con delicadeza.

Estábamos casi desnudos de la cabeza a la cintura, la excepción era mi brasier negro de encaje (gracias al cielo me lo puse hoy)

Quería seguir probándote… eres tan adictivo, así que regresé mis labios a tu delicioso pecho, devorándolo con mayor intensidad. Mis manos viajaron inmediatamente a tu cinturón, y decididas, comenzaron a despojarte de éste, y junto con él tus pantalones y tu ropa interior dijeron ¡Adiós!

Quedaste completamente desnudo ante mí.

Volviste a tomar mi rostro entre tus manos y lo dirigiste hacia tu miembro erecto. Con mi lengua, recorrí la punta en círculos pequeños, no quería apresurar las cosas. Poco a poco los círculos se ampliaban, de tal manera que comencé a probar el cuerpo de tu virilidad, de arriba hacia abajo.

Te estremecías. Eso me excitaba. Pensar que era yo quien te provocaba eso, me hacía incrementar la velocidad y las caricias.

Abrí la boca e introduje tu erección en mi boca.

-ahh.- gemiste. Fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo. Moví mis labios de arriba abajo cada vez más rápido, mi lengua jugueteaba con la punta; y tuve una idea. Rocé tu virilidad con mis dientes muy leve y lentamente. Mas gemidos salían de tu boca, mientras la mía hacía de las suyas.

Seguí así un pequeño rato, mis piernas y brazos comenzaban a cansarse, así que me detuve, y me recosté a tu lado. Seguías agitado, pero con muchas ansias de continuar. Me tomaste por la cintura, y me acercaste a ti. Comenzaste a acariciar la parte superior de mi cuerpo, por arriba de la poca ropa que me quedaba, queríamos sentirnos más cerca, eso daban a entender nuestros cuerpos, pues tus manos se dirigieron a mis jeans, y con facilidad te deshiciste de ellos, y de mi ropa interior, como si no pertenecieran a mí, como si fuera normal estar desnuda ante ti, siendo mi primera vez.

Piel con piel, cuerpo a cuerpo, ahora si ya nada nos separaba.

A estas alturas, ya nada podía pararnos, la excitación nos consumía con tanta facilidad. Nunca habíamos sentido contacto como éste, era completamente nuevo para ambos.

Tus labios comenzaron a recorrerme de la misma manera con la que yo lo hice contigo. Desde el cuello, mis hombros y mis brazos… sentía tu lengua y tus dientes con firmeza, como depositabas pequeños y tiernos besos a mi alrededor.

Poco a poco, comenzaste a colocarte sobre mí, extrañamente no eres tan pesado como pareces.

Comenzaste a hacer un camino de mi cuello a mis pechos con un dedo, seguido de tus besos. Al llegar a mi pecho, llenaste con tu aliento mi pezón, inmediatamente me estremecí. Sentí como tomaste con tus dientes la punta de mi pecho, y comentaste a besarlo tan deliciosamente. Un pequeño dolor extrañamente combinado con placer recorrió desde ahí hasta todo mi cuerpo, me encantaba, no quería que pararas.

Mientras, tu mano seguía con su camino hacia mi intimidad, cuando llegaste, abriste mis labios, y rosaste tan rico alrededor.

Ahora era yo quien gemía sin control, gracias a ti. Estabas haciendo mi cuerpo vibrar de excitación. Hasta que con tus dedo, entras te en mí.

Wow

Nunca había sentido eso, me sentí llena… en todos sentidos.

No resistía, quería más.

-Date vuelta- susurraste aún en mis pechos. Te acostaste a un lado de mí, y me acosté boca abajo. Recorriste mi espalda con pequeños y tiernos besos, tu aliento cosquilleaba mi columna. Toda mi piel se erizó ante tal contacto. Tus manos firmes en mi cintura me levantaron de tal manera que mi parte posterior rozaba tu miembro, ansioso por entrar. Sentí como acariciabas mi trasero, y sin avisar… entraste en mí. Un gemido salió de mi boca… una presión más grande que la anterior invadió mi cuerpo. Tomaste poco a poco tu ritmo, suave y lento; me disfrutabas, al igual que yo a ti.

Ya no solo eran mis gemidos los que invadían el cuarto, tomé la almohada e intenté callarlos inútilmente. Cada vez incrementabas la velocidad, y el control sobre mi voz iba desapareciendo, gritaría, de eso estoy segura.

Sin avisar nuevamente, saliste de mí y me hiciste girar, te acostaste encima de mí, abracé tu cintura con mis piernas, y tu cuello con mis brazos. Volviste a embestirme, pero ahora con mayor velocidad y lujuria. Comencé a arañar tu espalda, no podía controlarme.

-perdón… perdón si te… si… si te lastimo…-dije entre embestidas, o al menos traté de decir

-no… no te preocupes- respondiste.- me… me gusta.

Y entraste con mayor fuerza. Tomaste mi cabeza entre tus manos, y me besaste con firmeza y pasión.

. Retiraste tus labios de los míos, y los volviste a colocar en mis pechos. Me sentía en el punto del climax, y llegó mientras mordías mis pezones.

Sentí una gran liberación acompañada de un intenso gemido. Unos segundos después, tu final también llegó.

No sé cuántas veces lo repetimos, sólo sé que no quería que la noche terminara.

Al final, cuando nuestros cuerpos no podían más, nos recostamos en la gran cama (ahora des tendida) y nos cubriste con las sábanas. Yo descansaba muy cómoda en tu pecho mientras me acariciabas el brazo. Después de un rato sin decir nada pregunté

-¿Qué piensas?- y miré tus ojos.

Me devolviste la mirada y con una sonrisa respondiste.

-en cuando volveremos a repetirlo.

* * *

¿que les pareció? :O

cualquier duda o sugerencia u lo que sea, dejenla en la caja de comentarios :3

gracias por leer saludos :*

_This Club is a Haunted House... PG 13_


End file.
